finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Godhand (weapon)
The Godhand , also known as God's Hand, or the Hand of the Gods, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually among the stronger weapons for Monks. In a few games it has a Holy attribute to it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Godhand, also known as Hand of the Gods, is Yang's strongest weapon in the ''Advance and The Complete Collection releases. It is found in the Cave of Trials, guarded by Storm Dragon. It increases Strength, Agility, and Stamina by 10, increases Defense by 7, and is Holy-elemental. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Godhand returns as a weapon for Yang and Ursula, and provides no Attack, just like all other claws, but also provides 40% Accuracy and +10 to Strength and Speed. It is Holy-elemental, and can only be found in the Subterrane. Final Fantasy VI The Godhand is Sabin's ultimate weapon in the ''Advance release, won from Earth Dragon in Dragons' Den. It has an attack power of 220, increases Speed and Stamina by 3, Strength by 7, and is Holy-elemental. ''Final Fantasy VII The God's Hand is Tifa's second strongest weapon, won from Carry Armor. It has a Hit rate of 255, and has 86 Attack power. It also increases Magic by 34 and has four linked Materia slots. Final Fantasy X The Godhand is Rikku's Celestial Weapon. It can be found in a small ravine in the Mushroom Rock Road accessible with the airship password mode. The code "GODHAND" must be inserted to reach the chest. When fully upgraded, it has the Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Gillionaire, and Double AP abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Godhand can be equipped by White Monks and Gadgeteers. It is not an especially powerful weapon, though it does teach the White Monk the Far Fist ability and is a Holy weapon. It is obtained from the mission The Match. It provides +39 to Attack, +3 to Magic Power, +1 to Speed, and +5 to Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Godhand returns as a high-ranked weapon that provides +39 Attack, +1 Speed, +4 Evasion, and +3 Magick, as well as teaching the ability Aurablast to White Monks and Helm Smash to Berserkers. It can be bought for 1,500 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Holy Stone, Adamantite, and Unpurified Ether. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Godhand is a weapon usable by Eight. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Godhand is a level 77 Grappling weapon that increases Attack by 63, Bravery by 77, and Chase Sequence Brave damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Godhand is now a level 30 exclusive weapon for Tifa Lockhart. It provides -659 Maximum HP, +83 Bravery, +40 Attack, and a Damage Boost of +5%. Gallery Etymology The weapon derives its name from the "Hand of God" motif, a hand with no body attached, appearing in Jewish and Christian art, especially of the Late Antique and Early Medieval periods when depiction of God as a human figure was considered unacceptable. The hand indicates intervention in or approval of affairs on Earth by God. As a motif in Jewish and Christian art the Hand of God is an artistic metaphor not intended to indicate an actual hand is physically present. The hand in Christian art functions as symbol of either God's presence or the voice of God, or signifying God's acceptance of a sacrifice. Trivia *A character called Godhand appears in the Square Co., Ltd. published game, ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. *Leá Monde's most advanced weapons and armor workshop, Godhands, is available in a New Game Plus playthrough of Square's Vagrant Story.